El sabor de la victoria
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: La Rebelión de Robert ha finalizado, Aerys ha muerto y Desembarco del Rey ha sido "liberada" de su locura. En el Gran Salón de la Fortaleza Roja sin embargo, Ned Stark no puede dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en la ciudad, situación que más tarde le permitirá al Matarreyes darle al norteño una pequeña prueba de la "victoria" que han alcanzado. M/M (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** La historia, al igual que los personajes, no me pertenecen. Jaime Lannister, Eddard "Ned" Stark y los demás personajes aquí mencionados, son creaciones de George R. R. Martin; y la autora de este fic se hace llamar **October_rust**. Esta es solo una traducción.

 **Personajes:** Jaime Lannister "El Matarreyes", Eddard "Ned" Stark, Robert Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, etc.

 **Pareja:** Jaime Lannister/Eddard Stark (LanniStark o JaiNed xD)

 **El fic fue escrito para esta solicitud de asoiaf kinkmeme:** "Las consecuencias de la Rebelión y la confrontación en la Sala del Trono. Jaime piensa en la desaprobación en los fríos ojos grises de Ned Stark y sus reflexiones lo llevan hasta la siguiente pregunta: ¿Aquellos ojos alguna vez arden de pasión? Puntos extra si Jaime decide averiguarlo ;) "

Link al original: A Taste of Victory by October_rust

Las partes en cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

 **El sabor de la victoria**

El festín en el Gran Salón de la Fortaleza Roja realmente era un gran evento. Ningún esfuerzo se había escatimado para garantizar su comodidad: las mesas estaban dispuestas con una multitud de finas carnes, verduras y frutas, con el propósito de satisfacer hasta los paladares más exigentes; mientras el vino y la cerveza fluían libremente. No era de extrañar entonces que hubieran amplias sonrisas en los rostros de los juerguistas, aunque seguía siendo un misterio hasta qué punto esta alegría, así como las mejillas sonrojadas, podía atribuírsele a las potentes bebidas ingeridas sin moderación.

Otras diversiones también habían sido provistas: las chicas de servicio era atractivas, aunque un poco tímidas; los músicos sabían su oficio, intercalando canciones animadas con baladas suaves y dulces. Sin embargo, Ned no encontró placer alguno ni en la charla ociosa ni en las canciones, negándose rotundamente a todas las ofertas que le ofrecían llenar su copa. _Los dioses saben que mi cabeza ya está dando vueltas_. Dormir había sido una rara comodidad en las últimas semanas; las cuales habían transcurrido en medio de consejos o en los campos de batalla, y ahora tenía dificultades para concentrarse. Todo se estaba disolviendo en un colorido y ruidoso torbellino.

Se frotó el puente de su nariz en un vano intento por desterrar el progresivo dolor de cabeza. Intentó, pero no pudo suprimir el recuerdo de Desembarco del Rey y su pueblo saludando su hueste; las costras ennegrecidas de los quemados edificios, los vacíos y resignados ojos observando con cautela, siguiendo los recién llegados. Lo peor, sin embargo, aguardaba en la mismísima Fortaleza Roja.

Miró a través de la mesa donde, junto a Robert, absorto en un silencioso debate con lord Tywin Lannister, se encontraba sentado el Matarreyes. « _Si ese es el precio del triunfo, si se requiere semejantes hombres para derrocar a un tirano... ¿Osamos llamarnos salvadores del reino?»._ Jaime Lannister vestía carmesí y oro, el león saltaba orgullosamente en su pecho. « _Carmesí y oro... Los Lannister son maestros en derramar la primera, mientras que lo segundo lo acumulan con mucha diligencia. Esos son los pilares de su poderío»._

Notando el examen silencioso de Ned sobre su persona, el Matarreyes arqueó una ceja sardónica y levantó su copa en un saludo medio burlón.

—¡Por lord Eddard Stark, el más honorable de los hombres, que impidió que traseros indignos se sentaran en el Trono de Hierro!

A los pocos segundos de que este arranque fuera proferido, un estrepitoso júbilo se unió a las palabras del Lannister. Un rubor cobró vida en el rostro de Ned; sin embargo, se las arregló para mantener su porte señorial y darle una reverencia cortés. Los comandantes y los nobles reunidos bebieron profundamente, después bajaron sus copas con fuertes sonidos. Robert se desvió por un momento de lo que había estado discutiendo con lord Tywin, envió a Ned una fugaz sonrisa que no se extendió hasta sus ojos. « _Todavía está enfadado conmigo por las palabras que dije sobre los cuerpos de la familia de Rhaegar. Somos como hermanos, sin embargo, este hombre en frente de mí es un completo desconocido. ¿Siempre ha habido tanto odio implacable en su corazón?»._

La vida había sido más sencilla cuando eran niños en el Valle... Aunque, por encima de todo, extrañaba Invernalia; el aire fresco del norte sería como un alivio bendito del rancio miasma del sur. Su nueva esposa también era fresca y pura —tan hermosa y frágil como una flor recién florecida. « _Y extraña, justo como Robert»_. Lady Catelyn era el epítome de todo lo que un señor podría desear en una novia, una perfección que Ned había temido lastimar con sus torpes dedos durante su noche de bodas. _Fue demasiado repentino_. « _Debimos conocernos mejor»_. La brutal ironía todavía no se disipaba en él: si su padre y Brandon estuvieran vivos, él no hubiera estado casado con la bella dama o cenando en la Fortaleza Roja. « _Dioses, les ruego que, por lo menos, conserven a Lya a salvo»._

Una punzada de inquietud perturbó sus meditaciones. Aunque había recibido con agrado el cambio de la pesada armadura por el jubón y el par de pantalones tras semanas de agotadora compañía, en ese momento Ned deseó un yelmo de acero para protegerse de la mirada insolente del Matarreyes. El joven lo observaba de una manera que mentalmente le hizo acordar de un gato listo para saltar sobre alguna desdichada presa. « _No. No seré vuestro juguete, ser»._ El altercado que había tenido lugar en la Sala del Trono no había terminado para Jaime Lannister, y parecía que quería que Eddard Stark recordara bien el lema no oficial de la Casa Lannister. « _Lo más probable, es que yo sea el único que pague —Solo me pregunto cuándo decidirá cobrar su deuda. Bien que Hielo está afilada, a pesar de todo el uso que ha tenido últimamente»._

—Está terriblemente callado, lord Stark. ¿La comida no es de vuestro agrado, o tal vez es la compañía la que amarga vuestro humor?

El Matarreyes, sin duda, estaba buscando pelea, ya fuera de tipo verbal o físico. Aun así, Ned no dejó que el arrogante caballero lo sacara de sus cabales.

En el silencio que se impuso momentáneamente, sus palabras resonaron con fría cortesía.

—Perdonadme por no ser más divertido, ser. No fue mi intención arruinar vuestro festejo, pero mi disposición no ha sido especialmente alegre desde el secuestro de Lyanna.

El ambiente se tornó desagradablemente tenso, hasta que otra voz, fuerte y dominante, zanjó en esta peculiar conversación.

—Déjalo ya, Lannister. Si tu hermana o tu prometida estuviera ahí afuera, en las manos de los caballeros de Rhaegar, tú tampoco estarías tan alegre.

La alianza entre el venado y el león estaba construida sobre cimientos frágiles, como la mirada ofendida que Jaime dirigía hacia Robert ampliamente lo demostraba. No obstante, el Matarreyes inclinó la cabeza, aunque este espectáculo de humildad, en gran parte, debió ser incitado por el ceño de desaprobación de lord Tywin, no en deferencia al futuro rey.

—Entonces me retracto y os pido vuestro perdón, lord Stark. Fue grosero de mi parte olvidarme de vuestro dolor. Beba conmigo, mi señor, porque de lo contrario nunca me sentiré perdonado.

Forzando una sonrisa, Ned tomó un sorbo de vino. Con la crisis hábilmente sorteada, los invitados suspiraron de alivio y con alegría regresaron a sus bebidas. Ned, sin embargo, no se dejó engañar: a pesar de la sonrisa encantadora de Jaime Lannister, de ninguna manera el asunto había sido sepultado. Reprimió la bilis reuniéndose en su garganta. « _Esta será una noche muy larga. Preferiría enfrentar al enemigo en campo abierto que cenar con un león hambriento que se declara mi amigo»._

El resto de la noche le confirmó que este sentimiento era verdadero. Externamente, la conducta del Matarreyes era irreprochable y sus bromas nunca fueron dirigidas hacia lord Stark. Pero de vez en cuando sus ojos buscaban los de Ned en un desafío silencioso, una promesa inefable acechaba en aquellas verdes profundidades. Para hacer la situación aún más insoportable, el suministro constante de alcohol estaba erosionando las buenas costumbres y las inhibiciones. Cuando el golpeteo en sus sienes se hizo más fuerte que las canciones de borrachos y los gritos resonando por el salón, Ned finalmente se despidió, las cortesías apenas ocultaban su deseo de excusarse de continuar participando en los bulliciosos festejos.

Se dirigió hacia el patio de práctica. Un solitario guardia respondió a su pregunta, señalando con la lanza la entrada que conducía a las murallas. Tras subir las escaleras, Ned se acercó al borde de las almenas y se apoyó pesadamente en el parapeto. Abajo, Desembarco del Rey estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, unos cuantos incendios del saqueo reciente seguían ardiendo intensamente. Aunque distante, la vista fue demasiado, y Ned cerró los ojos. « _Pillaje y violación a cambio de liberarse de Aerys. ¡Qué favorable inicio para una nueva era!»_

¿Era cobarde de su parte sentirse alegre porque pronto tendría que dirigirse hacia el sur en busca de Lyanna? No había nada interesante en esta triste ciudad, donde las atrocidades del Rey Loco y de los Lannister habían sido cometidas. « _Pero estoy seguro que esta vista estará acechando mis sueños durante los próximos años»._ Una ligera brisa se levantó, elevando el distintivo hedor de la Capital justo hacia sus fosas nasales. Afortunadamente, unas cuantas respiraciones desesperadas y un cuello deshecho le ayudaron a asentar su estómago, pero no reprimieron los remordimientos en su conciencia.

—Y yo que pensaba que «necesito aire fresco _»_ era un sustituto elegante para «necesito orinar. _»_ Estáis lleno de sorpresas, lord Stark.

Ned apretó la piedra, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Cuando recuperó la compostura, se volvió.

En la suave luz de las antorchas el cabello del Matarreyes brillaba como oro bruñido. Los adornos con el emblema de su Casa, que en un señor menor habrían parecido llamativos, a él le sentaban de manera admirable, acentuando sus anchos hombros y sus estrechas caderas. Su porte era erguido, solo sus dilatadas pupilas daban alguna muestra de que Jaime Lannister estaba borracho.

Una creciente sensación de inquietud le recordó a Ned la confrontación en el Gran Salón: él a caballo, Jaime Lannister en el Trono de Hierro. Por un momento, en aquel entonces, la cámara rebosaba de sed de sangre, muestra del inminente choque de dos fuerzas inconfundibles. El cadáver de Aerys parecía sonreír triunfante. « _Y aun así logré subyugar al Matarreyes»_. Suspirando profundamente, Ned oró a los antiguos dioses por paciencia.

—Voy a ser franco: no estoy de humor para vuestras burlas, ser. Me he hartado de esta ciudad y de vuestra persona, y ya es hora de irme a la cama. Os deseo buenas noches.

Una mueca despectiva acarició los labios del Matarreyes.

—Parece que el lobo tiene colmillos. Aunque es algo tranquilizador que no necesites de Robert saltando siempre en tu defensa, o sino, podría llegar a confundirte con su amada. ¿O tal vez es en su cama en la que estáis tan ansioso por meteos?

La voz de Ned alcanzó un tono tan gélido que únicamente podía rivalizar con la helada cima del mismísimo Muro.

—Ya que estáis borracho, ser, ignoraré dicha ofensa. Sin embargo, prestad atención a mi advertencia: si repite esta inmundicia cuando estéis sobrio, me enfrentaré a vos espada contra espada.

Se movió para marcharse, pero repentinamente unos dedos se clavaron en sus brazos, empujándolo hacia atrás, contra el borde del parapeto. El ataque fue tan inesperado que antes de que se diera plenamente cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Ned se encontró efectivamente atrapado entre la fría piedra y el cuerpo del Matarreyes.

Los ojos de Jaime Lannister estaban en llamas, con fuego esmeralda.

—Borracho, ¿eh? ¡Qué excusa tan conveniente! ¿Debería estar agradecido de que me perdonéis la vida, mientras de buena gana me dais la espalda y huyes de mí? Puede que seas un cobarde, sin embargo, eres sabio, lord Stark. Incluso borracho, te destriparía en un instante.

—Entonces hacedlo y mancillad para siempre la capa blanca. No porto armas.

El joven se estremeció.

—Así que todo se reduce a mi falta de honor y al pobre Aerys. —Sus rasgos parecían una máscara inexpresiva—. A pesar de todas tus miradas de desaprobación en la Sala del Trono, secretamente estabas satisfecho porque el trabajo sucio estuviera ya hecho. Mi lord Stark, no sois muy diferente de la aldeana mojigata que predica sobre la virtud y se abre de piernas, negando incesantemente que es una puta.

—¡Basta ya, idiota!

Su compostura de hierro se perdió, Ned se lanzó hacia adelante. Sus rostros estaban a pulgadas de distancia mientras gruñía al Lannister.

—Aerys merecía morir, y yo deseaba fervorosamente hacerle pagar por lo que hizo con mi padre y Bran. Sin embargo, la forma en que ocurrió fue más que despreciable. La traición, el asesinato de niños y mujeres inocentes. Si el fin justifica los medios, no quiero tomar parte en vuestros triunfos.

Jaime Lannister le observaba, paralizado.

—Una llama desnuda atrapada bajo el hielo —murmuró para sí mismo e inclinó la cabeza.

 _«¿Qué...?»_ el olor de su aliento envinado fue el único indicio del propósito del Matarreyes. « _No. No se atrevería...»_ La sensación de sus duros labios en los suyos, el pulgar y el índice obligando a su mandíbula a abrirse para permitir un mejor acceso. Dientes extrayendo sangre, el acto era tanto una caricia como un reclamo. Calor y frenesí, la vorágine carmesí lo engulló en sus profundidades.

Unos cuantos momentos de este saqueo incesante habían pasado hasta que Ned volvió en sí y empujó los hombros del Lannister.

—¡Estáis loco!

—No, simplemente quería que tuvierais una prueba de nuestra victoria. Puede no ajustarse a vuestro paladar, pero cuanto antes te adaptes al sabor, mayores serán tus posibilidades de un futuro largo y próspero. Aférrate a vuestro honor y muy pronto terminarás en una fría tumba.

Aunque sus palabras tañían su habitual arrogancia, el Matarreyes estaba visiblemente molesto. El incidente había disipado su borrachera y ahora, en lugar de apiñar a Ned contra la pared, estaba decidido a poner distancia entre los dos. En consecuencia, su retiro ulterior fue casi idéntico a una huida grácil.

Solo, en las murallas, Ned tocó su magullada boca, preguntándose si aquella mancha ya se había arraigado.

FIN.


End file.
